Curiosidad natural
by Zussane S.M
Summary: Men se encontraba solo en casa... y encontro una manera sencilla de autocomplacerse....


**Advertencias: Shotacon ... insinuaciones HannaxMen**

La casa se encontraba vacía , todos en la mansión Tao habían salido a arreglar sus propios asuntos.

El pequeño primogénito de la casa,Tao Men , se hallaba un tanto concentrado en la lectura de sus mangas,

Solo, en aquella inmensa habitación ,de la aun mas enorme dinastía de los Tao.

Tenia en su repertorio cientos de libros sobre distintos tipos de lectura.

desde temas fundamentales y de cultura general, hasta su colección adorada de manga japones, el cual era uno

de sus orgullos. Poseia libritos de casi todo tipo de géneros...desde Shojo, shounen,gore,magic girls,etc...

Pobre de aquella persona que se atreviera a husmear en su habitación y su colección privada sin permiso.

Men es naturalmente un niño muy inteligente y sagaz a sus escasos 7 años de edad,

por lo que no resulta nada raro que tuviera desde muy temprana edad todo tipo de pasatiempos,...

_-Maldición!- _exclamo el chiquillo. _-Aun faltan tres días para que salgan los nuevos volúmenes que necesito..._

_idiotas mangakas, deberían trabajar para mi , de esa forma no tendría que esperar tanto parra que salieran_

_los volumenes, despues de todo mi familia puede costear lo que sea..._

_le preguntare a mi padre mas tarde si puedo hacerlo, seguro me dirá que si...por otro lado..._

_que completo desastre , ya termine con todos mis deberes , y termine con la lectura, y para rematar, los idiotas_

_Zang Ching y el otro sirviente molesto no están tampoco ...-_

Dio vueltas por su inmensa habitación, buscando con afán algo en que entretenerse , cuando una idea le llego como un flash instantáneo.

_-Tal ves haga algun fan art, si, eso haré...._

Y fue así que, buscando entre sus mangas para darse alguna inspiración para sus dibujos, encontró un paquete que mantenía aislado de

todo lo demás...

_-¿Que rayos es esto?-pregunto curioso._

Ojeo algunas paginas y se dio cuenta...

_-oh! es esa basura Hard-yaoi que me trajeron ese par de inútiles por equivocación, que falta de moral, me dan vergüenza..._

Decía eso, pero sin dejar de observar el material....

_-Bueno, si hecho un vistazo no tendrá nada de malo, es solo para saber de que rayos tratan estas tonterías....-_

Inmerso en la lectura , de repente en su cara se formo un rubor al descubrir la trama de la historia, y las escenas para mayores de edad...

_-Qu...Que... ¡¿Pero que tipo de atrocidad es esta?!-_

El sonoro grito del pequeño y precoz chico probablemente se escucho en toda la casa, que dicha que no se encontrara nadie aú'¿'n en ella...

Con cada página que recorría, su asombro se hacia mayor ,al igual que el ardor en sus mejillas ,sus brillantes y curiosos ojos se abrían mas y mas con el pasar de las hojas.

_-Esto es algo extraño... jamás había visto semejante cosa, ni siquiera en los mangas hentai que he adquirido...siempre son todos chico con chica..._

_¡por toda la dinastía!-_

Y fue así que llego a la parte culminante de la trama, donde los personajes de la historia terminaban la escena sin censura y en la forma mas explicita posible...

para este punto, Men empezaba a sentir reacciones un tanto raras de describir por todo el cuerpo,

_-¿Pero que me sucede?... Tonto libro extravagante, no se ni para que me molesto en ver esta clase de historia barata..._

Cerro el libro con rapidez y molestia, para ir a recortarse en su amplia cama , dejandose caer,

Tal vez duerma una breve siesta en lo que llegan los demás....

Instintivamente y casi sin darse cuenta se llevo una de sus manos a su pequeño miembro, por encima de su ropa.

acariciando la zona con cuidado , soltando de inmediato un pequeño jadeo...

_-Mhhhh....-_

siguió frotándose un poco mas, cuando sintió la necesidad de quitarse los molestos pantalones ,

teniendo acceso mas facilmente a tomar entre sus manitas tibias el miembro, moviéndolo ritmicamente arriba a abajo entre sus manos,

gimió un poco mas, realmente exitado, con su semblante completamente sonrojado, el placer que acababa de descubrir sin duda era interesante....

_-que de...li...ci..aa..mhhh....-_

Tocaba un poco su cuerpo con una de las manos que dejo libre, acariciando su pecho,caderas, todo lo que tenia a su alcance, quedando así semi-desnudo

en unos instantes. un pequeño hilo de saliva se asomaba por sus sonrosados y dulces labios..

no podía detenerse, esa sensacion era placentera , y manifestaba una especie de cosquillas en su entrepierna al tocarse de esa manera...

limitandose a dejarse llevar por sus manitas traviesas.

A su edad, la exploración de su cuerpo es completamente algo necesario y saludable, era entendible que quisiera conocer los rincones de su anatomia....

o al menos eso llego a pensar en cuestión de instantes el pequeño, tranquilizandose y quitandose remordimientos...

Prosiguio a tocar sus pezones con movimientos circulares, logrando un estremecimiento...

se aproximaba al inminente final, cuando a su mente llegó aquella imagen ...

_-H..!.Hannaa! _- grito el pequeño con profundidad y exitacion , logrando tener su primera sensacion orgásmica , finalizando con un poco de su blanquecino semen que se deslizaba entre sus ropas

desordenadas....

_-¿Que... acabo de decir?- _se pregunto así mismo un tanto exaltado , con aquel recuerdo del rebelde sucesor de los Asakura.

_Esto... es confuso...._

un tanto exaltado , hizo un intento de limpiar el desastre que el mismo había creado, pero los señoritos como él, obviamente no estaban hechos para limpiar...

así que , fue de inmediato al comedor de la mansión, buscando algo con que incubrir la mancha en sus sabanas pulcras,

-_seguro esto servirá...-_

Tomo un vaso de leche, y lo derramo en las sabanas, justo a tiempo para que llegaran sus "niñeras " a limpiar el pequeño " accidente " ....

_-Por lo que a mi concierne, yo jamás recordé a ese idiota... , _-exclamo mirando hacia horizonte, con sus ideas un tanto revueltas y con el corazón latiendo con rapidez...

**Fin.... (por ahora x'3 )**


End file.
